Family Issues
by Imagination1234
Summary: Vincent is finally free to live a normal life with Catherine. But when Vincent starts to reconnect with his family, things quickly spiral out of control.
1. Chapter 1

"Vincent! What are you doing?" Catherine yelled as Vincent picked her up into his arms.

"Carrying you over the threshold. I know we're not married but this is our first home together."

Catherine smiled, and gave him a peck on the lips. "Okay then."

As Vincent walked through the door of 'their apartment, Catherine thought about how much effort it had taken to get here. They were normal ( in the eyes of society) even though Vincent was still a beast. Murfield had fallen, but also along with it a cure for Vincent.

At a press conference Vincent had announced that he was alive, and he had to recall the events of what happened, but choose to leave out the cross species experiment part. They had decided that the world did not need to know, if Vincent wanted to be accepted into society.

As a sort of payment for his troubles, Vincent was given an Medal of Honour, his job back as a doctor and $20 million dollars. That was a week ago.

Vincent placed Catherine on the floor, bringing her back to reality. Catherine looked around the apartment in shock. It was so big! She ran In to every room, Vincent closely behind, inspecting the apartment like a child would in its new home.

The final room took Catherine's breath away. It was the biggest by far, and one of the walls was completely made of glass, letting you see the view that was New York City. It was so beautiful, a single tear escaped Catherine's eye.

Vincent was also amazed by the view, but he had something far more beautiful in his life. He walked over to Catherine by the window and wrapped his arms round her from behind.

"Well Catherine?" Vincent asked looking down at his beauty, praying she would like it.

"I love it!" She exclaimed. Then she turned around in Vincent's arms to look him in the eyes.

"I love you."

Vincent smiled. "I love you too."

If Catherine was happy, he was happy. That was the only reason he had bought this apartment. He had decided to spend his $20 million on Catherine, to make her happy. He could finally give her everything she wanted, and deserved.

All he needed was Catherine, after everything that had happened she was still here, and still loved him. There was no greater gift he could ask for.

Vincent held Catherine in his arms, as they watched the sun set over the New York sky line. And in that single moment everything was perfect.

….

6 MONTHS LATER.

"Please don't go..."

"I have to..."

"But it's to early..."

Catherine tried once again in vain to struggle out of Vincent vice like grip.

"Come on Catherine please stay, call in sick." Vincent pleaded, pouting slightly.

Catherine rolled her eyes, and flopped back on the bed defeated. Vincent was spooning her, with both his arms wrapped tightly around her small waist.

"Vincent I have to go to this court case, it's vital this guy is put away for the rest of his life!"

"But it's only 4:30am! And you don't have to be there for another hour! Please just stay in bed a little longer.." Vincent placed a long, slow, wet kiss on Catherine's neck.

A shiver went down Catherine's spine, as Vincent continued to smother her with kisses.

"No! I can't..." Catherine tried to say, ignoring the sensations running through her body.

"Pleasssssseeeeeee?!" Vincent pleaded, nuzzling her cheek with his, "I love you, you're so beautiful..."

Catherine blushed, "Vincent you know I hate it when you complement me."

Vincent looked at her frowning, "it's because you don't love yourself the way I love you. I wish you could see what I see."

Catherine was awed and embarrassed by this beautiful man.

"Ok... 5 more minutes."

Vincent smiled,"That's all I need."

….…

Vincent smiled as he closed the door to their apartment. '5 minutes' had turned into half an hour, and Catherine after scolding Vincent for making her late, had run around the apartment in a mad dash getting ready.

They had then spent 5 minutes trying to say goodbye and giving each other goodbye kisses.

Every morning was the same, they didn't want to leave each other. Not now, not ever.

Vincent went back into their room, he still had an hour before he had to get up for work, so he decided to get some extra sleep. He lay down on their bed, and grabbed Catherine's pillow, pulling it to his chest and breathing in its Catherineness.

He had his day all planned out. His shift at the hospital ended at 7:00pm, and Catherine would be home by 7:30pm. That gave Vincent just enough time to start cooking an romantic dinner and to prepare himself.

He reached over and pulled his draw open on his bedside table. He carefully pulled out a dark blue velvet box.

Vincent let out a long breath. He opened the box, and a gleaming ring came into view. It had taken Vincent 2 hours to chose the ring, and eventually he had chosen. It was a diamond band, with a big gleaming ruby at the top and 2 smaller amber stones on either side.

It had cost a small fortune, but he didn't care. Even if he bought the worlds biggest diamond, it would be no where near what Catherine was worth.

Vincent carefully closed the box, and placed it back in the drawer.

God he was nervous.

He knew that she loved him, so why was he so scared? Was every man this nervous before they proposed?

Vincent was shaken out of his thoughts by his alarm. Damn. He would have to make up a proposal speech at work.

Just before he got up Vincent smiled, tonight was going to be perfect.

…:…

Vincent had just lit the first candle when he heard a knock on the door. He looked at his watch.

7:15... That's strange, Catherine was early. He looked around in a panic, he hadn't even started dinner yet!

He ran around the kitchen collecting the candles, and shoving them into the drawer under the sink. He would have to distract her, and get everything ready later.

He heard another knock. "Coming! Give me a second!"

All the candles were finally in the drawer and the rose petals tidied up.

He ran over to the door and flung it open, "You're home early Cath..."

"Mom?"

**A/N I've had this story in my head for a while now, and I eventually got time to write it. This is my first fanfic, so be honest. Xx**


	2. Chapter 2

"Mom? Is t-that you."

Standing in the hallway, opposite Vincent stood his mom.

She smiled, tears forming in her eyes, "Hey baby."

Vincent took a step forward and engulfed his mom in his arms. They lost count of how long they stood in the hallway holding each other. Eventually Vincent's mom stepped back, wiping the tears out of her eyes.

"Oh Vince you look so different! So grown up!" She reached up to touch his cheek, but Vincent flinched away. Only Catherine could touch him there.

His mother frowned, " What's wrong? It's me Vince, your mom..."

"I know... It's just shock that's all. Sorry. I missed you so much. How are you? Do you want to come in?"

Vincent hugged her again, squeezing her tight. 10 years he had dreamed of seeing his mom again and here she was. He almost cried...almost.

…,….…

10 minutes later, Vincent was sitting on the coach with his mom, drinking coffee and eating biscuits.

"I saw you on the news! My boy alive after all this time. I never really thought I would see anyone of my sons again... But here you are..."

Tears started pouring down her cheeks again, a small sob escaping her lips. " I never really got over any of you... I-I..."

Vincent leaned over and took her hand, "Mom it's ok, I'm here now..."

"No-no Vince let me finish. When someone or some people who you hold closest in your heart are suddenly gone, it feels like your world has come crashing down. I gave each one of the Keller boys a piece of my heart, and then they were gone. My heart with it... And now you are back, and maybe now I think that I didn't fail as a mother...as a human being."

"No, no mom, you never failed as an anything. William, Michael and I, were all brought up in the best family environment a boy could have. We all served our country, and did what was right with good hearts."

She wiped a tear out of her eye. "Thank you dear."

Just then Vincent's phone buzzed. He fished it out of his pocket, and saw that he had a message from Catherine,

_HEY VINCENT, GOING TO BE LONGER THAN I THOUGHT AT COURT. BE BACK AROUND 11:00. DONT WAIT UP. LOVE YOU ALWAYS. C. XX_

He smiled at the message, god he loved her so much.

_YOU KNOW I'LL ALWAYS WAIT UP FOR YOU. LOVE YOU MORE. V. XX_

This worked out perfectly. Vincent could spend more time with his mom alone, and he had more time to plan his proposal to Catherine. He couldn't wait to introduce Catherine to his mom, he knew they would get along perfectly.

"Vincent? Are you listening to me?"

Vincent looked up from his phone, to see his mom glaring at him.

"Vincent are you listening to me?"

"Sorry mom what?"

"I said that there's so many people back home who want to see you..." A sly look appeared on her face. "Also I have a big surprise for you!"

Vincent suddenly became concerned, he remembered his mom's surprises. They weren't always with his best intentions in mind.

"What surprise?"Vincent asked slowly? "What is it?"

"Oh Vince if I told you it wouldn't be a surprise would it?" She brushed the question off lightly. "Sorry your father isn't here by the way, he is in Japan on a business meeting."

Vincent's eye widened with shock. "Dad doesn't know I am alive?!" He said completely forgetting about the surprise.

"He gets back tomorrow Vince. I was going to surprise him!"

Vincent smiled a huge, face spilling grin. Finally Vincent had his family back.

…

Vincent was still smiling as he sat back down on the sofa. After 4 hours of catching up with the real world and talking about times before 9/11, Vincent had invited his mom to stay the night. She had gladly accepted his offer and was no asleep in one of his spare bedrooms( only after expecting the rest of the apartment.)

His super hearing picked up Catherine coming down the hallway. He sighed in contentment: his beauty was home.

He opened the door before Catherine could even knock, and sweeped her into his arms.

"Someone's happy." Catherine giggled as Vincent closed the door and carried her to their bedroom.

Vincent dropped her in the middle of the bed, and lay down next to her.

"I have someone I would like you to meet." Vincent said mysteriously, dotting small kisses all over her face.

"Vincent! I never knew you where one for dirty talk."

Vincent raised an eyebrow, "I never knew you had such a dirty mind... But know you've said it... "

Before Catherine could say another word, Vincent pinned her beneath him, as he began to suck on her neck.

"Vincent... Stop... Who? What person?... Meet who?...ohhhhh God!" Catherine tried to form a proper sentence, as Vincent's hands roamed all over her body, making it very hard to concentrate.

Vincent smiled against her skin, " I'll guess you'll just have to find out tomorrow!"

He began to kiss her neck again, and as she was distracted he quickly slipped the box containing the engagement ring under his pillow.

Tomorrow was going to be full of surprises.

** A/N. Hope you like it. I don't think this chapter is the best so tell me what you think. Just as a little reminder Vincent is still a beast but only him and Catherine know. JT is not in this story but other past characters are ( spoiler). I hope I used the word 'mom' ok because it is weird for me to write it because I am British. All the best. XX**


	3. Chapter 3

"No! Don't answer it!"

"Vincent I have to, it might be work!"

"Buts it's only 3 am... I want to cuddle." Vincent pouted, his adorable puppy dog face coming in to play. Catherine just rolled her eyes, and reached for her phone, ignoring Vincent's moans and whimpers.

Sure enough it was work- a murder down on 49th street- and Catherine jumped out of bed, just managing to slip out of Vincent's grip. He just sat pathetically on the bed, his arms out stretched reaching for her. Catherine got dressed and went into the bathroom to quickly clean herself up, as she did this Vincent left the bed and made Catherine her annual morning coffee in her special Star Wars mug. It was someone what if a tradition: a routine. Their little bit of normal.

Catherine entered the kitchen and took her coffee of its usual space on the counter top. She drank it down in 3 gulps, and gave Vincent a quick peck on the lips.

"Be back soon ok? Remember their is someone you have to meet." Vincent reminded her.

Catherine rolled her eyes, "You know I can't stay away form you for that long, any way I want to meet this mysterious person of yours."

Vincent smiled, his eyes glancing down the hallway to the spare bedroom. "You'll meet them soon enough."

….…

Around three hours later Vincent woke to the sound clattering pans, coming from the kitchen. His mom was awake. Vincent slipped on a t-shirt and entered the kitchen. He saw his mom standing by the stove cooking pancakes.

She turned to she him, "Hey honey, I'm glad your up! I made pancakes, your favourite."

She pointed towards a seat by the counter, and then she placed a plate of at least 10 pancakes in front of him. His mom was right pancakes have always been his favourite, but - he thought as he bit into a pancake- these where no where near as good as Catherine's.

"So how did you sleep?" Vincent asked his mom, after polishing off his pancakes.

"Oh wonderfully dear, this place is gorgeous... But so big. You must get lonely." She said the last past very carefully, and looked at him as though he was expected an answer the question.

"Oh no mom actually..." Vincent begun.

"I just think this place could use a woman's touch... Female love and attention."

Ok this was fishy, Vincent thought to himself. "No, listen mom, I... "

Just then the doorbell rang, interrupting the conversation. A wide smile spread over his moms face, as she jumped up to open the door. "Ohhh I'll get it!" But she paused to reach something in her pocket, and she handed it to Vincent. It was... An engagement ring.

Vincent stared at his mom in horror and then at the door... She didn't... She wouldn't.

Vincent shot up to his feet, no idea what to do next he couldn't run. Just then his mom opened the door.

And standing in the doorway was... Alex.

Oh. God. No.

He just stood there, dumbfounded. Staring at his ex fiancée in the doorway. She had a massive grin on her face, and as soon as she saw him, she launched herself at him, wrapping her legs around his waist and pressing her lips firmly to his.

This all happened within a matter of seconds.

Vincent ripped his lips from hers, but she still clung to him, like a baby would to its mother. And in that moment as his red headed ex fiancé hugged him tightly, and his mom stood beaming in the middle of the room, all he could think was...

Catherine was going to kill him

**A/N I know this is short, but it's better than no update! I've always loved the idea of Alex coming back somehow, but don't worry this is a vin-cat fanfiction, no cheating! Xx**


	4. Chapter 4

"Alex? What the hell!?" Where the only words Vincent could form, as she clung to him.

She smiled shyly, pulling her face away from his, "Can't I give my fiancé a kiss, after all these years?"

She lent in for another kiss but Vincent pushed her away, pushing her off in.

"Vince what's wrong? It's me Alex... Your fiancé!"

Vincent was staring at Alex as though she had two heads. Why was she here? She knew about him! She knew he loved Catherine.. It was only 2 years age that whole ordeal had happened. Vincent closed his eyes, trying to forget that dark time.

Vincent opened his eyes to see his mom and Alex still standing there beaming at him. "Vincent honey it's Alex!"

"Yes I can see that mom."

"Well you can seem a little more excited. It's so romantic, reunited after all these years..."

"Mom I have a girlfriend!" Vincent blurted out, unable to keep it in any longer.

"What!?" The two women blurted out at the same time.

They both starred at him for many minutes, looks of shock and horror written pain their faces. His mom was the first to speak, "Ok... Vincent... Well you must break up with her." She said, with a tone of finality in her voice.

Alex nodded her eyes starring into space. "It's ok... We can work round this. Every married couples have their ups and downs."

Vincent placed his head in his hands, exasperated. " Alex do you not remember anything from 2 years ago... About me and you? About Murfield?" The last part he whispered, despite the big 'M' no longer being a problem.

"Oh Vincent honey you don't know do you? Alex went missing 6 months ago! 2 years worth of memory gone! Very mysterious the whole thing...she reappeared as quickly as she was gone!"

"But don't worry though!"Alex piped up. "I still remember all about you."

Vincent groaned, raking his fingers through his hair. Why now?! Vincent asked himself, everything was fine... Now this.

"Listen Vincent I know getting back into a normal routine with me will be hard but..."

"Where you not listening before!?" Vincent half yelled. "I have a girlfriend, that I love!" Vincent felt a massive weight of his shoulders as he said it. He was not going to make the same mistake as last time. Catherine was not going to be his handler again.

Alex started to tear up at Vincent's words, but his mom placed her arms around Alex, trying to comfort her. "Listen Vincent at the end of the day, you have this 'girlfriend' and a fiancé! I think the choice you have here is obvious!"

"Look mom! I..." Just then the phone began to ring. Vincent sighed, talk about saved by the bell!

"Listen mom I gotta take this, it might be work." At least Vincent prayed it would be work.

Vincent pulled his hands out of his pockets to reach for the phone a little to quickly, and out popped Catherine's engagement ring. He had put it in his pocket earlier for safe keeping.

Alex gasped and ran forward to pick up the little blue velvet box. She opened it and a look of joy spread across her face. "Vincent! A new engagement ring! You shouldn't have."

Vincent turned round in shock, to see Alex with Catherine's ring. Vincent's mom ran forward to inspect it.

"Why didn't you tell us you where going to propose again sweetie! It all makes sense! The whole made up girlfriend thing, to hide this surprise! You knew I was inviting Alex over this whole time!" The girls where ecstatic inspecting the ring from every angle.

Vincent opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. That morning was not going as planned. Catherine was supposed to have that ring, not Alex!

"Yes!" He heard Alex cry, bringing him back down to earth.

"Errr yes what?"

"Yes I'll marry you." And before Vincent could say another word, Alex slipped the ring on her finger. Vincent stared at her in horror. It was not her ring, it was Catherine's. He. Loved. Catherine. Blood boiled in his veins, adrenaline coursing through his body. He felt the beast starting to arise, wanting to rip the ring of Alex's finger. Vincent quickly turned away hiding his glowing amber eyes away from the girls.

"Vince? What's wrong? Do you want to put the ring on me? Shall I let you get down on one knee?"

He griped the counter top, trying to control himself, anger flowing through him. He hadn't had an incident in 4 months, he could do this. He closed his eyes and thought of Catherine. Her expression when he would give her the ring, the thought of one day being her husband. Slowly he felt the beast subside, and when he removed his hands from the counter, he saw the dent he had left in it. Oops.

"Vince? Are you ok."

Vincent squared his shoulders, he needed to get this done. "Alex I would like the ring back please."

"Vince what are you talking about? I know all about your surprise engagement, you had me scared for a minute about the whole girlfriend fiasco. Why didn't you just ask me I would of said yes!" Alex said all the while admiring the ring. "I have to say though I don't like these amber stones. There're a bit ugly, I'll have them removed."

Vincent smashed his palm into the wall in frustration. "Alex the ring is not for you! It is for my girlfriend called Catherine chandler!"

"Vincent!" His mother scolded. "Don't shout at poor Alex. And you don't need to carry on the girlfriend story, it's getting a bit old now. Alex has agreed to marry you again, so cheer up!" She walked up to Vincent and have him a hug. " I must say though, you really fooled me! Any way i have to go and tell everyone about you two being engaged again. Bye!"

"Actually Sarah," Alex chipped in, "I'll come with you, other wise I'll be Kate for work, even though I don't want to leave my fiancé." She said the last word looking longingly at Vincent, causing a little bit of sick to rise into his mouth.

Alex blew him a kiss and left, but not before telling him she would 'be back soon.'

5 minutes after they left, Vincent was still standing there with the Same dumbfounded expression on his face.

What the hell just happened?! Was the question he was repeating, over and over again in his mind. Standing in that same position for what felt like years, processing everything, Vincent looked up at the clock. Dam it! His was late for work!

He quickly grabbed his coat and ran, feeling the empty space in his pocket where the blue velvet box should of been.

**A/N I've never liked Alex's character, I don't think she was a bad person, but she wants Vincent back whatever means possible. I'm going to have a little more vincat in the next chapter. Hope you liked it. 1234 xx**


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey V, it's for you."

Vincent's college held the coded wall phone out to him. "Got the main desk on the line for ya."

Vincent took the phone from him. "Thanks."

He put the phone to his ear.

"Vincent speaking."

"Oh hey Vince." Vincent's friend Craig said on the other end of the line."I got little hot number at the front desk. Says she's called Catherine get down here quick though, I wonder if she like doctors?"

Vincent rolled his eyes, Craig was such a lady killer. Catherine would eat him alive. He ran as quickly as possible, towards the hospital entrance only to be stopped in his tracks by Emily. Vincent inwardly groaned, he was not that good at sensing peoples emotions, but he knew that Emily had an huge crush on him.

"Hey Vincent." She said batting her eye lashes and pushing her cleavage forward. "Where you going?"

"Errrrr the front desk."

"That's great! That's where I was going as well!"

Vincent very much doubted this, but he didn't say anything, he just continued to walk down the hallway emily trailing behind.

"Sooooo, I was wondering if you where busy on Saturday... I know this great new club..."

"I'm actually busy, me and my girlfriend," (he said the word girlfriend with extra emphasis,)"have plans.

Emily rolled her eyes, "You always talk so much about this 'girlfriend of yours Vincent, but I've never seen her... Oh my god!"

They had just rounded the corner to the hospital entrance, to see Craig with one arm twisted behind his back and his face pinned against his desk. Catherine was standing over him, a scowl on her face.

"Don't you ever talk to me like that again." She spat at him.

"Ok I'm sorry!" Craig pleaded. "Please just let me go! Vincent help!"

Catherine looked up to see Vincent, and immediately released Craig, who quickly scuttled behind his desk. Vincent walked over to her and wrapped her in his arms, dotting a small kiss on her lips. Both emily and Craig looked stunned.

"V? That thing..." He faltered when Catherine glared at him. "This...beautiful woman is your girlfriend?"

Vincent smiled and gave her another kiss. "The one and only."

The crowd that had collected because of Catherine's little fiasco slowly started to disperse, giving the four a little privacy.

"Soooooo Craig what did you do this time?" Vincent asked trying to loosen the mood.

"Listen V I swear I didn't know she was your girlfriend!"

"He flirted with me! And badly at that!"

"Yeah but you didn't have to pin me to the table! There is not a law against flirting."

Catherine smiled, "I am the law."

Vincent rolled his eyes, "Any way, why are you here?"

"Can't a girlfriend see her boyfriend at work?... But actually I need to talk to you urgently."

"Hmmmm I love you so much." Vincent leaned in to kiss her again, but they heard a cough that made them turn their heads. Emily was standing behind her with her arms crossed, a scowl on her face. "Vincent I think you need to get back to work. She can come back in your lunch break."

"Aw come on Emily! Can you cover for me for 5 minutes? Please." Vincent gave emily his puppy dog eyes and she melted. "Ok... 5 minutes." And with that she turned on her heals and stomped down the hallway.

As soon as she left Vincent grabbed Catherine's hand and dragged her in the opposite direction. After a few minutes of twists and turns, Vincent entered an empty corridor and pressed Catherine up against the wall.

"I've been waiting all day to do this." He whispered before joining their lips. Even though they had only been apart for a few hours, but it felt like days. And with the whole Alex problem, Vincent just need to hold her close, before all hell broke lose. Vincent swiped his tongue along Catherine's bottom lip, begging for entrance. She let him in, as their tongues battled for dominance.

After way more than 5 minutes, they pulled apart, gasping for breath.

"Vincent..." Catherine breathed out.

"Yes Catherine."

"Would you like to explain to me why Alex Salter and another woman are in our apartment?"

Vincent pulled back to stare at her..."Ohhhhhhh."

_1 hour earlier._

_Catherine was walking back home with a spring in her step. They had cracked the case a lot faster than expected, and for her and Tess's effort, Joe had given them the rest of the day off. This gave Catherine time to prepare a romantic dinner for Vincent and to be able to clean up the apartment. _

_A few minutes later, after she had changed into housework clothes, Catherine was cleaning her on suite bathroom, music blaring from speakers all around the apartment. _

_Satisfied with that the toilet was clean she decided the kitchen floor could do with a good scrub. But Catherine stopped in her tracks as she entered the kitchen, because standing in the middle of the room was..._

_"Alex!?" Catherine blurted out, stunned by the person that stood in front of her. "What are you doing here? Did Murfield find you? What..."_

_Alex looked just as alarmed, "How do you know my name?" Then she noticed the mop in Catherine's hand. "Ohhhhhh you must be the cleaner! I suppose Vincent's already told you, were engaged! So I'm going to be spending a lot more time here."_

_Catherine just stood and stared open mouthed. Just then another, elderly women came through the front door carrying a big suitcase. _

_"Where do you want this dear?" She asked Alex, placing the heavy suitcase in the ground. _

_"Oh in Vincent's bedroom please Sarah. Oh wait! The house maid can do it for you."_

_Sarah looked up to see Catherine standing open mouthed, staring at the women. "Well then?" Vincent's mother asked, looking at Catherine. "Are you going to take the bags?" _

_Catherine seemed to snap out of the trance she was in and fall back down to earth._

_"Wait a second.,... Did you call me a housemaid?"_

_Alex rolled her eyes, "I'll need to ask Vincent to hire new staff, someone more competent."_

_"Alex, I'll ask again! What the hell are you doing here?! Do you not remember anything you said before about Vincent? And you!" Catherine said looking at Vincent's mother, "Who the hell are you?" _

_The tall red head walked right up to Catherine, towering over her. "Who do you think you are? You are obviously mistaking me for someone else, because I have never seen you before in my life! Vincent is my fiancé this, this is my new apartment and I refuse to be bossed around by cleaning staff!" _

_End of flash back._

"You called my mother a hag?"

"I didn't know she was your mother! But Vincent, what the hell as Alex doing in out apartment."

Vincent looked up at Catherine. "You better sit down."

**A/N sorry been late updating, I've got GSCE's coming up, so I'm revising all the time. I know some people don't like the road I've taken with Alex but this is how I always saw her, in slightly different circumstances. Always review. Xx**


	6. Chapter 6

Both Catherine and Vincent sat in silence, backs against the wall, thinking over everything that had been said. Vincent had told Catherine his story, and kept on looking out of the corner of his eye at her, preparing himself for an emotional onslaught.

Eventually-after a long breath- she finally spoke,"Soooooo, let me get this straight...Alex and your mom turn up after I left yesterday, assumes that you're still married to Alex and then she moves herself in."

Vincent nodded in agreement. "Yep that's pretty much it..." Vincent tried his best to hide the guilt in his voice. The part about Alex wearing Catherine's ring he left unsaid, now that Alex knew about Catherine and him, he could simply ask her for the ring back and then propose the Catherine. At least that was his plan... Suddenly Vincent heard a sniffle and looked over to see tears forming in Catherine's eyes.

"Hey what's wrong?" He slipped an arm around her shoulders.

"I just... I don't want to be your handler again." She whispered.

"Catherine, look at me." He cupped her face gently wiping the tears out of her eyes. "It's me and you against the world remember? We are together now, and nothing will ever separate us again, we are going straight back to OUR apartment and we are going to tell my mom and Alex exactly what is going on."

Catherine smiled, and kissed Vincent softly. "Did I ever tell you, how much I loved you?"

"Not nearly as much as I love you..." Vincent pressed his lips to hers once more. As usual the small spark turned into a flame, leading the small peck into a passionate kiss. As tongues duelled for dominance, Catherine climbed onto Vincent's lap, straddling him. Slowly grinding against him, Vincent growled. This only turned Catherine on more, as she slowly kissed her way down his throat, nibbling his rough skin. After minutes passed of their slow erotic dance, Vincent slipped his hands under Catherine's top, attempting to pull it over her head, when...

"Hey V? Are you... OH MY GOD!"

Vincent and Catherine ripped their mouths apart, and looked upwards to see Craig standing a few feet away from the, his hands over his eyes. They quickly stood up, brushing themselves down and cleaning up their messy hair, all the while glowing a bright red. Craig was rubbing his eyes, shaking his head in disgust.

"That is an image I will NEVER get out of my head!"

Craig looked between his fingers at them, to make sure they where decent.

"Well this was awkward.." Catherine muttered.

"You do don't say..." Craig was also glowing a bright red. " I j-just came to find V, Emily is wondering where you are."

Vincent groaned, them turned back to Catherine. "Can you find your way to the front desk by yourself?"

"Sure, I'll see you after work." They leaned in to kiss again, but before their lips could touch, Craig pulled Vincent back.

"Nope! You've had enough of that mister!" And with that he dragged him down the hallway, leaving Catherine by herself. Just as the men turned the corner, Catherine swore she heard Craig say something along the lines of, "My eyes!"

…

As Catherine had nothing to do for the rest of the day she decided to shop. She bought various bits and bobs, things they needed around the apartment. She also bought a naughty little surprise for Vincent.

Two hours later, Catherine was watching tv at the apartment, throughly exhausted after a day of emotional, sexual and shopping trauma. Vincent got home around 7:30 and was tired after a long, strenuous day in hospital.

"Hi, honey I'm home!" Vincent exclaimed as he walked through the door. Catherine looked over the sofa at him with one eyebrow raised.

"What? I've always wanted to say that."

She walked up to him smiling, and gave him short kiss. "You're so cheesy sometimes... But sweet. And you know I don't like the whole 'honey' thing."

"What about...pumpkin?"

"Defiantly not!"

"Sweetums?"

"Vincent..."

"Ohhhh! You can be my sugar plum!"

Catherine punched him softly in the arm. "How about, plain old Catherine?"

"There is nothing plain about you Catherine."

He leaned into kiss her, telling her with his lips how much he loved her. After they separated Vincent whispered, "I'll call you anything thing you want, as long as you're my Catherine."

….…

About ten minutes later, Catherine and Vincent where in a very similar situation to that at the hospital. Vincent had lost his shirt, and once again was attempting to remove Catherine's blouse. He had undone the first few buttons, when suddenly there came a knock from the door.

They both groaned in frustration, as they got of the sofa to answer the door. Catherine looked thought the peephole only to see Alex on the other side of the door.

Catherine felt like punching a wall. She mouthed the word 'Alex' to Vincent who rolled his eyes.

"Vincent?" Alex called out. "I know you're in there! Look we need to talk. Something happened earlier, and we need to discuss it."

Vincent quickly slipped his shirt on and grabbed Catherine's hand.

"Together."

Then Vincent opened the door.

**A/N Sorry it's been a while since I updated, so I hope this chapter makes up for it. And a massive thank you to everyone that reviewed. On another note, has everyone seen the new batb pics for episode 22?! Oh my god is all I can say! And a massive WHOOP! for season 3. Here's to all us beasties! Xx**


	7. Chapter 7

Alex stormed into the apartment, her face red, and expression furious, barging past Vincent and Catherine.

"Listen Vincent, we need to talk about..." Alex's eyes finally landed on Catherine, and her face turned a darker red-if that was possible.

"Her!" She screeched, pointed at Catherine."I don't know what's going on, but this woman is trying to ruin our engagement! She barged into our apartment.."

"Wait, what? Our apartme.."

"Yes Vince! Our apartment. Then she treats me and your mother, frankly like common criminals. Sarah is furious! And she has the nerve to call herself your girlfriend..." Then Alex saw the couples linked hands.

"Vince, please don't tell me that she is..."

"Alex, this is Catherine. My girlfriend" Vincent said slowly, putting emphasis on the word 'girlfriend.'

Alex didn't respond well.

"You replaced me! After all that we went through! We were-are engaged! And you have this little slut replace me! She's just after your money you know!"

Vincent just stood there speechless. He knew Alex could be harsh, but this was something else. Catherine was squeezing the life out of Vincent's hand, breathing harshly through her nose.

Vincent took a deep breath, trying to remain calm, "Listen Alex, this whole thing has been a massive misunderstanding, Catherine has been my girlfriend for the last year.. It's really hard to explain."

Alex folded her arms over her chest. "I have time."

…

2 hours and 5 glasses of wine later, Alex was sitting dumbfounded on the sofa, trying to take in all the information that Vincent and Catherine had given her.

"Sooo, let me get this straight... You were hunted by a secret organisation because of some intel you got in the army, you hid for 10 years and then..."

"And then Catherine found me... My saviour." Vincent leaned over and kissed Catherine softly on her temple.

The couple where sitting on the sofa opposite Alex, watching her reactions intently. Once again when explaining Vincent's history, then had left out the part about the beast. It had not gone down so well last time.

"B-but what about us Vince? Did I mean nothing to you, after all we went through? We were engaged." Tears started to fall down Alex's face.

"Alex, it's been ten years! I thought you would have moved on. I did."

"But we were engaged!" Alex pressed, with a fierce look I her eyes. "That's a commitment Vincent! It was true love! You can't just give up on anything like that."

"Alex, yes.. Ok, I loved you. Of course I did, but Catherine is different... She's..."

"Alex listen." Catherine finally spoke up, after being silent for the whole conversation. "What Vincent is trying to say is that, he moved on and found someone else. He's happy now, do you want to take that away from him."

Alex just glared at Catherine, as though it was a crime for her to speak. "Don't talk to me as though you know what we had. Our bond was far greater than that of 'boyfriend' and 'girlfriend.' We were engaged' for heavens sake!"

"For fucks sake Alex!" Vincent exploded. "Were! Were engaged! Past tense! Move on, find someone else, I'm with Catherine now. And nothing is can change that! What we had was great bits it's over now! Tens years is a long time, and for most of it you thought I was dead!"

Alex shrank back a bit, shocked by Vincent's outburst. She was used to having things her way, and this conversation was not going her way. The plan was simple; make Vincent dump Catherine, then get married. Her life would be perfect once again. Or so she thought.

"But why her Vince? What's so special about _her_."

Catherine rolled her eyes. "Her has a name you know."

Vincent just sat there thinking over Alex's question. There was no way he could explain lightly what Catherine meant to him. Could he say that she pulled him out of hell? Made him fell alive? Gave him a reason to live? She was his everything, his northern star, his angel... She was his.

He was pulled out of his thoughts to see both women staring at him. "Well?"

"Listen Alex, Catherine is my... Well she's my forever. Catherine is the one I want to spend my life with... Not you." Vincent felt Catherine's body heat rise beside him at his comment, and Vincent had a sudden urge to end the conversation quickly, as he had far better things to be doing with a certain person.

Vincent thought he saw tears in Alex's eye, but she quickly wiped them away. She stood up from the sofa and walked briskly to the door, stomping heavily on the wooden floor. Vincent made no move to follow her.

Alex turned her glare pointed directly at Vincent.

"Listen Vince, I understand you might find this new found love 'exciting' and 'fun' but soon you will wake up and realise you need commitment!" Alex spat, while writing down her number on a spare piece of paper. "Now I'm going to let you think over I what I said, and when you see that your little brunette project is bound to fail, I promise I will be waiting, ready to take you back in."

She was met with silence. Both Vincent and Catherine once again lost for words. Alex huffed and turned on her heal and opened to door, going to leave... But standing in the door way was... "Sarah?"

"Mom?"

"Oh Alex, Vincent! You're both here!"

Sarah bustled past Alex to stand in the middle of the room, a massive smile on her face.

"I have great news, I've sorted your engagement party! It's all sorted. Everyone is going to be there, and they can't wait to meet the happy couple!"

**A/N Sorry it's been a while since the last update! I'm currently in holiday in the US of A! Been really busy and having a chill day today, so decided I should update. I know it's short, but I hope you like it! Also I'm going to be in America when the new BATB episode airs so I will watch it early for once! Review as always. Love you all! Xx**


End file.
